Un círculo no tiene principio ni fin
by ivenus-valens
Summary: Harry vuelve a Hogwarts para el homenaje a los caídos ¿y qué mejor que pasar un tranquilo momento junto a sus amigos? Entra y disfruta junto a la distraída Luna, un emocionado Neville, una pensativa Hermione, y un Ron deseoso de celebraciones.


_Disclaimer: Todo aquello que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K Rowling. _

**_Un círculo no tiene principio ni fin._**

Los jardines de Hogwarts estaban repletos de estudiantes que disfrutaban sus últimos días en el castillo, antes del comienzo de las vacaciones. A la mañana siguiente ya todo estaría desierto, y los jóvenes alumnos se encontrarían aprovechando los escazos minutos que les restaban para poder realizar magia, a bordo del escarlata tren del colegio, el Expreso Hogwarts.

Harry caminaba alrededor del lago. De pronto sintió una pequeña puntada en la boca del estómago, y el pecho se le contrajo al recordar que justo en el otro extremo, hace ya bastantes años, Sirius y él habían sido rodeados por cientos de dementores, justo la noche en que se habían conocido.

Al llegar al Haya donde muchas veces se sentó a hacer deberes, decidió reposar bajo la sombra, y apoyando su espalda en el tronco, cerró los ojos procurando descansar. A pesar de que en aquel lugar había perdido a personas muy queridas, no podía evitar sentirse cómodo y a gusto en él. En cada rincón al cual iba se sentía en casa, en su primer hogar. Pero Harry sabía que debía seguir avanzando, recorriendo aquello que le deparaba el destino, para eso había sobrevivido, para disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida junto a quienes más quería.

De pronto un suave aroma a madera y flores frescas lo sacó se de sus pensamientos, y supo de quien se trataba aún antes de escuchar sus sigilosos pasos sobre la hierba y aún antes de sentirla acomodarse a su lado y percibir un dulce beso en sus labios, tal como hacía la pelirroja cada vez que lo encontraba durmiendo.

- Ya casi todos se han marchado – le señaló Ginny al ver que Harry abría sus ojos.

- Si, creo que si. Yo sólo me he quedado más tiempo para almorzar con Hagrid, hace mucho que no lo visitaba.

Decidieron, mediante una sola mirada, quedarse sentados bajo el Haya, durante un tiempo que no pudieron ni quisieron calcular.

Ginny vislumbró a Luna, quien se encontraba en medio de la explanada, mirando distraídamente el monumento que habían construido a los caídos, precisamente hace dos años atrás. La estatua, que representaba a un hermoso fénix bastante parecido a fawkes, descansaba sobre una pequeña y elegante plataforma, envuelto en lenguas de fuego azul. Luna observaba ensimismada como a cada segundo las llamas despedían destellos que formaban los nombres de todos los homenajeados; desde dónde se encontraban Ginny y Harry, era imposible distinguir las palabras, pero no hacía falta, pues ambos las conocían a la perfección: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Wesley, Colin Crevey y muchos otros nombres danzaban al compás de una suave y enigmática melodía que evocaba el canto del fénix.

Una vez al año aquel fuego azul permanecía encendido desde el inicio del día, hora en que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban la estatua provocando el luminoso fuego, hasta que el último destello de luz se ocultaba tras las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts. Entonces, y durante un año, el fuego se reducía a cenizas mágicas, las cuales sólo volverían a prenderse en la siguiente conmemoración anual de "La Última Batalla", como se le conocía históricamente.

Aquel amanecer del año, el castillo se repletaba de magos y brujas que acudían a observar las primeras llamas que abrazarían a la criatura, en un rito silencioso dedicado a la memoria de amigos y familiares.

Harry recordó que la idea del fénix se le había ocurrido a Hermione, cuando a los pocos días de la batalla había escuchado los pormenores de aquel histórico día.

_.:Flash Back:._

_- De modo que un círculo no tiene final – comentó pensativa al escuchar el relato de Luna sobre la experiencia en la torre de Ravenclaw – o bueno, comienzo, da igual - agregó hacíendo un ademán con la mano al observar el intento de Luna por corregirla. Pues bien – había comentado después – Así es la vida ¿no? Tras la caída debemos levantarnos, y quien sabe cuando volveremos a caer, lo importante es siempre proseguir adelante, sin abandonar._

_- Es evidente que por eso Dumbledore tituló a su organización La Orden del Fénix – concluyó Luna, sin hacer alardes de su inteligencia, sino que utilizando su característico estilo de decir franquezas, como si fuesen las cosas más obvias del mundo._

_- Si – había proseguido en aquel momento Hermione – un fénix es lo mejor para recordar aquel día, definitivamente._

_.:Fin Flash Back:._

Harry había estado recordando todo aquello, de modo que no notó que Ron, Hermione y Neville se acercaban hasta ellos, hasta que estuvieron casi encima.

Ginny le hizo gestos a Luna para que ésta se uniese al grupo, y una vez que llegó hasta ellos, Neville se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

- Vengo de charlar con la profesora McGonagall – inició, ruborizándose – Al parecer la profesora Sprout desea retirarse de la docencia para disfrutar de sus plantas tranquilamente en su casa. Dijo algo como que ya había hecho suficiente por el colegio y sus estudiantes, y que era hora de descansar. El caso es que le ha solicitado a la directora que yo prosiga su labor – Neville estaba cada vez más enrojecido y nervioso – de modo que acepté ser el nuevo profesor de herbología, con la condición de que la profesora Sprout se quede un tiempo más y así compartir el puesto y yo poder ser su aprendiz.

- ¡Es grandioso! – le felicitó Hermione dándole un abrazo, mientras todos prorrumpían en múltiples felicitaciones y gestos de apoyo.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo – agregó Ron - ¿qué les parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas luego del almuerzo?.

- ¡Sería genial! – comentó Luna – me han comentado que en las cercanías de Hogsmeade han visto un conjunto bastante peculiar de plimpies, podría aprovechar de dar un vistazo – tras lo cual se recostó en el césped y comenzó a resolver un crucigrama del último número de El Quisquilloso, sosteniéndolo al revés.

Hermione volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente y sacó de su mochila un voluminoso ejemplar, mientras Ron y Harry comenzaban a jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Neville también se recostó sobre la hierba, observando unas pequeñas flores anaranjadas que surgían cerca de las raíces del antiguo árbol, y de vez en cuando dirigía la vista hacia los chicos, riéndose de los movimientos de las piezas.

Ginny, por su parte, jugaba distraídamente con una escoba en miniatura que siempre llevaba a todas partes, pues se la había regalado Tonks, hacia unas cuantas navidades. La chica tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry, y este jugueteaba con su cabello entrelazando en él los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre.

El canto del fénix se escuchaba suavemente desde aquel lugar, como una hermosa melodía de fondo. Harry se distrajo del juego un momento, al escuchar los comentarios de un grupo de niños que pasaba cerca, quienes los señalaban con el pulgar. Los noños, al darse cuenta que habían sido descubiertos, se sonrosaron y huyeron corriendo. Harry alzó la mirada en derredor, debían parecer un grupo extraño, y de pronto, y sin saber porqué, recordó una pintura realizada por Luna hace mucho tiempo, en el techo de su circular dormitorio, y en su mente aparecieron los rostros entrelazados por una cadena cuyos eslabones estaban formados por la palabra "amigos". Una sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro, y supo en ese momento que era un hombre feliz.

**FIN.**

**N/A:** Espero que les haya gustado. Desde que leí Deathly Hallows tenía ganas de relatar un momento del Harry crecido en Hogwarts, y de paso, comentar mi propia versión del monumento a los caídos. ¿Y que mejor para un minuto en Hogwarts que estar acompañado por sus amigos? Aquel extraño grupo que en un principio avergonzaba a Harry, que luego le enorgullecía y que posteriormente, según yo, le hacían sentirse feliz y acompañado. En fin, no les aburro más con mi perorata.

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡apretar el GO adelgaza! (y a mi me sirve para superarme en la escritura D)**


End file.
